


Comfort

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel developed a habit of linking his pinky with Seongwoo's whenever they get to sit side by side much to the older's confusion





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in 2 days :))
> 
> Beta by @chako89, thank you XD

At first he just thought of it as a coincidence. Daniel's pinky touched his when they sit side by side. It was just a small touch before Daniel shifted and their pinkies were no longer touching. He shrugged and thought nothing of it.

But then, the touch was getting longer, as long as they could before the camera caught it. Whenever Seongwoo looked at the younger male, Daniel always pretended to talk to the other members but did nothing to move his pinky. When he did that, Seongwoo was the one to shift and tried to maintain the distance between their hands. It didn't last long though because a few minutes later he could always feel Daniel's pinky atop his own. In the end he just sighed and left his hand there, waiting for Daniel to move his hand.

He tried to confront the younger male about it but always found it difficult to bring up the subject. What if it's really just a coincidence and Daniel means nothing about it. He would embarrass himself if it was the case. He didn't want to make a fool of himself just because the object of his affection touched his hand gently. He is NOT a teenager.

But what if Daniel knowingly did it? What's the reason then? He thinks about it a lot that he misses the chance to actually talk to Daniel about it.

It was after the meeting for one of their appearance in a variety show that Seongwoo finally made decisions about the matter.

They got to the meeting place on time and they sit themselves around the table inside the meeting room. Seongwoo looked to his right and found Daniel smiling at him. He smiled back before he turned to his left to talk to Jisung about what should they do during the filming. Should they diss each other or just make a normal joke like a civilized person before they laughed at their own weird thinking.

Seongwoo's laugh died down when he felt it. He sits with his hand placed on top of his knee and he can feel Daniel's knee touching his before his pinky followed. He said nothing and continued talking to their leader. He sighed when Daniel's getting bold and finally linking their pinky together. Thank God the table covers their lower body perfectly.

When they started the meeting, Seongwoo didn’t shift his hand and neither did Daniel. For the whole time they sit with their pinky linked under the table. Once or twice Seongwoo felt that Jisung glanced at their hands but said nothing about it except for the annoying smirk that makes appearance at the older's face. Seongwoo glared at him and told him to shut up with his facial expression.

After the meeting, the went back to their dorm to rest before they had to leave for their next schedule at 8pm. They were so lucky to have a half day to rest and they were planning to make the best of it by sleeping. Everyone seemed to have the same idea since they just say “bye” to each other before entering their respective bedroom.

Seongwoo followed Daniel inside their room and closed the door before Jisung could follow them inside.

“Fine!”Jisung yelled from outside the bedroom door and stomped his way toward the couch.

“Hyung?”Daniel said, confused at Seongwoo's act.

“Okay.”Seongwoo said, taking a deep breath. “We’re doing this.”

“What?”Daniel asked, confused.

“I need to know what's going on with you and your little habit.”Seongwoo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Ah.”Daniel said, scratching the back of his head and sit on his bed. “You mean the pinky thing?”

“Yes, the pinky thing.”Seongwoo said, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous name. “I've been meaning to ask but I'm afraid of embarrassing myself, but now, I don’t care. So spill, what's with the pinky thing.”

“I….don’t mean it to become a habit, I swear.” Daniel said, looking at the older male. “At first, it really was just a coincidence.”

“But...?”Seongwoo said, prompting the younger male to continue when Daniel is just fidgeting and looking at the floor.

“But somehow I got comfort from it.”Daniel said, chuckling nervously. “I mean, when I'm nervous during the filming or anytime I feel nervous at all, having someone else's warmth calmed me down, so, that second time, I did it again to make sure that it indeed helped me with my nerves.”

Seongwoo looked at Daniel in disbelieve. He didn't know that the younger male felt that way. He knows that sometimes Daniel feels nervous during filming but he always thinks that Daniel is awesome because he can compose himself quickly to look his best during the show. But he would never have thought that Daniel was actually taking comfort by touching him, even if it's just his pinky.

“Did you do it with the other members too?”Seongwoo asked to make sure he didn't just read too much into it.

Daniel shook his head and said. “No, it's just you. I tried with the other members but it has no effect, I wonder why is that myself.”

“Maybe because we're too attached to each other.”Seongwoo said, sitting beside the younger male, sighing.

“Might be.”Daniel said. He looked at Seongwoo's hand before deciding to reach it with his own and held the older male's hand gently. His hand was soft and warm against his and Daniel smiled when it actually eased his heart. His nervousness during Seongwoo's confrontation was just blown away and it was replaced with a calm feeling. He pulled Seongwoo's hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

Seongwoo startled at Daniel's action. When he felt his heart started to beat faster he told himself it was because of Daniel's bold action and not because of his crush toward the younger male since their pd 101 days. He didn't pull his hand back though, he just let Daniel did whatever he wants when the younger started playing with his fingers.

“So, will you still let me do the pinky thing?” Daniel said, grinning smugly.

For a few seconds, Seongwoo said nothing but then he nodded his head and said, “Yes.”

Daniel grinned and continued playing with the older males's fingers, feeling pleased with himself.

Seongwoo was lost in thought about Daniel and him, holding hand and kissing under the rain when there's loud knock on the door. He was startled and accidentally released his hand from Daniel's when he heard Jisung's voice.

“Are you guys done yet?”Jisung asked from outside the door. “Am I allowed to come inside? Are you guys decent?”

Seongwoo stood abruptly and opened the door for the oldest of the members, apologizing. Jisung just laughed and teased them some more.

After that, if Seongwoo find himself initiating the contact during filming he told himself it's just to calm the younger male down and nothing else…..right?  
~~8~~

 

 

 

 


End file.
